Cold Light
by Falcon4
Summary: Just read. Koji and Zoe. Sorry for those of you that don't like dub names. Zoe does something that accidently puts Koji's life in danger. PG for hints of something that looks like it happened in a tree but didn't.


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own digimon.  
  
Davis: Yeah, he doesn't own me, so he can't make me do anything!  
  
Danstrata (burnt badly) He doesn't own you, but he can make stuff happen to you. Believe me.  
  
Me: Heheheheh.  
  
Davis: Why do I not like that grin.  
  
Cold Light  
  
"Do you have to be so cold, Koji? I mean, sure you warmed up some, but still you're on ice. Time to go talk to you. Maybe having me around will cheer you up." Zoe muttered. The digidestined were in the forest, with branches with moss hanging down around them. It was night, and only Takuya, Koji, and Zoe were awake. Takuya had heard what Zoe had said.  
  
"Or you're presence could tick him off."  
  
"Oh, shut up. It's not polite to speak like that to a lady." Zoe tossed her head back, letting her gold hair flutter around her. Takuya's expression became serious.  
  
"You're no lady. Listen, though, be careful. I know Koji's our friend, but if we make him mad there's no telling what he'll do." Takuya said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Zoe asked, completely clueless.  
  
"Zoe, it's easy to figure out what I feel and think, right?" Takuya said.  
  
"Yeah. So where is this conversation going?" Zoe cocked her head to one side.  
  
"So Koji's face is stolid. You don't know what he's thinking. For all we know he could be a set cannon ready to blow. I don't want to say you can't talk with him, I'm saying use very careful words." Takuya said, with more thought than he usually put in. anything.  
  
"Don't worry! I can handle any man, any day!" Zoe said. As she walked away she thought, 'But is he a man or a boy at heart?'  
  
Koji sat on the highest branch of an old digi-oak. He had his head resting on his hands, and he watched the stars with that stare that didn't seem to look at anything in particular.  
  
"Koji!!" Zoe called out. Koji fell from the tree into a prickly digi- bush.  
  
"OW!!!" Koji yelped.  
  
Zoe couldn't help but laugh. That was the most noise she'd heard from Koji in a long time.  
  
"Hmph. I don't see what's so funny. Mind telling me?" Koji said, his last sentence dripping with icy sarcasm.  
  
"Well, I came here to talk." Zoe said, freezing up at the icy tone in Koji's voice as he stepped out of the bush.  
  
"Talk." He said, standing side ways to Zoe.  
  
"Well, I thought I'd ask if you'd like a friend, or why you're so cold..." Zoe's sentence trailed off.  
  
"Ask." Koji said. "While I still bother to listen."  
  
"That was rude!" Zoe snapped out, not thinking of anything better too say.  
  
"So?" Koji replied. "Are you going to ask, or should I start climbing the tree now?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what the questions are! You can answer them now!" Zoe tapped her foot impatiently. The boy with the bandanna was frustrating her a great deal.  
  
"No. I don't feel obliged to tell you anything about why I'm so "cold". And as for the friend, who needs them? They're a weakness." Koji spoke calmly, then started climbing the tree again. He hadn't even gotten his foothold before Zoe slapped him.  
  
"Everyone needs friends!!" Zoe shouted.  
  
"Maybe I don't!!" Koji shouted, leaving Zoe speechless. Koji touched his cheek where he'd been slapped. "Or at least, it's obvious you don't wanna be my friend."  
  
"I-I." Zoe stuttered, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Save it, ok? I don't need friends, and I never did. I was stupid to want any, and that's all you need to know." Koji's eyes looked solemn, and Zoe knew not to press the question further. But that gaze. She could fall into those dark blue depths and never want to come out.  
  
'Get a hold of yourself, Zoe! You could never love him!' Zoe thought. Yet, another thought crept into her mind. It said she could. She could love him forever and then some.  
  
Inside Koji's mind, something was going on as well.  
  
'She's beautiful. It's times like this I wish I could let my feelings out. Too bad I never will let my feelings out.'  
  
The two gazed at each other for a while, before Koji turned around and started climbing. An idea crept into Zoe's mind, so she started walking away. Koji felt bad for yelling at her, but he shook it off. Though he couldn't help but look towards where Zoe ran. His last thoughts before falling asleep on the branch were of her.  
  
Sunlight filtered through the trees. It was morning, of course, that Koji awoke too. He felt very refreshed. But how come one side of his body was warmer than the other? Koji looked over at the other side, fearing he'd had his first "tree wetting" incident. Instead, he saw Zoe had been lying close by next to him. VERY close. She had her head rested on his chest. For about two seconds, Koji looked at her, processing what was going on. When it finally clicked, he fell out of the tree. Again.  
  
"AHHH!!! OW!!!" Koji hit the bush again. He needed a branch that wasn't directly over the bush.  
  
The other digidestined had obviously already woke up, because they came running just in time to see Koji hit the bush. They burst out laughing.  
  
Zoe was careful not to look over the branch, or else the others would see she had been with Koji. That would trigger more than a few different ideas.  
  
Zoe's idea had been simple. When Koji was asleep, she would climb up and lay down next to him. She hadn't intended to lay on his chest like that, but it was a nice touch.  
  
"So, how does it feel to have prickles on you're butt?" Takuya joked.  
  
"Those aren't prickles." Bokomon said.  
  
"Oh, good." Koji sighed.  
  
"That's a Pukumon!" Bokomon shouted. Looking down, Koji saw that a tunnel had been made under the bush. A tunnel full of water and Pukumon.  
  
Koji leapt up, not bothering to look at the pukumon flying out from under the bush, quickly digivolved to his beast form.  
  
"Execute.Beast spirit evolution!!" Koji called out as he scanned his digi- code ring. Everyone else did the same. Soon, Korikakumon, Burning Greymon, Kendo Garurumon and Metal Kabuterimon stood before the mega level Pukumon.  
  
Kendo Garurumon charged. (Sorry, I won't be using their attacks. I don't know them. Please tell me through r+r if you know.My e-mails down.) Biting a pukumon, Kendo Garurumon leapt away, blood oozing from his mouth. The pukumon's spikes had hit him in the mouth!  
  
"Wait! Stop! We pukumon mean you no harm!!" An elderly pukumon called out, before going over to the now dedigivolved Koji.  
  
"Oh no." The pukumon said in a raspy voice. "Just as I feared. Our needles injected poison into his body!"  
  
Takuya gasped, Tommy started to cry of course, and J.P. just looked worried. Zoe, still on the branch was beyond tears. She just shook.If she hadn't surprised him, Koji would be ok.  
  
"How do we cure him?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"You must find a togemon. If you're lucky, the togemon will agree to give you some of it's milk."  
  
"Milk? Like a cow's?" (Author's note: moo)  
  
"No," The pukumon said, "Cactus juice. Cactus milk. Then you must put a pandamon's scarf in the mixture and the rock of a Gotsumon. Stir well, take out the rock and scarf. Have the boy drink the milk then, and he'll be fine."  
  
"This is complicated! It's makin' my head spinny." Tommy spun around a little.  
  
"Hold it! We know a pandamon, a togemon and a gotsumon! Tommy and I will go to the toy agumon's floating palace to get the scarf. J.P., you go get the cactus milk, and Zoe! Yes, we know you're up there! Go get a gotsumon's stone!" Takuya called. Zoe blushed. Zoe made a decision then and there: Takuya was an idiot.  
  
While the pukumon did all they could to watch over Koji, the digidestined split up and got the items. Zoe had a spot of trouble though.  
  
She walked through the meadow where gotsumon lived, calling his name. The gotsumon with the magnifying glass came out behind a rock.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" The gotsumon asked.  
  
"Could I please have one of you're stones?" Zoe replied.  
  
"No. Now go away." Gotsumon said.  
  
"Please? They're really nice stones!" Zoe said.  
  
"Yeah right. Leave!!" The gotsumon yelled.  
  
"Please, gotsumon! Without that stone Koji's gonna die!!" Zoe cried, grabbing the gotsumon's arm. The gotsumon's eyes widened.  
  
"Pricked by a Pukumon?" the gotsumon asked nervously. Zoe nodded.  
  
"Then there's no time to waste! Let's go!!!" the gotsumon took off at full speed, then stopped.  
  
"Um. Which way is Koji?" the gotsumon asked Zoe, who he had been dragging along.  
  
"The other direction."  
  
"I knew that! Now let's go!"  
  
When Zoe and gotsumon got to Koji, Koji was already pale and feverish. He lay there, with some wet leaves on his forehead.  
  
"We're here!! Here, take the rock!" Gotsumon said, handing over the rock to Takuya. Wasting know time, Takuya administered the medicine. Koji coughed lightly.  
  
"Hey, Zoe?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Yes.?" Zoe replied.  
  
"What were you doing up in the tree with me?"  
  
"Um. Nothing?"  
  
"Well, thanks for bringing Gotsumon and the stone.Oh, and I love you too."  
  
End.  
  
Me: R+R please.  
  
Davis (badly bruised): Attach nuclear bombs to the reviews.Please, it'll stop him from torturing me!!  
  
Me: Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you or anything.  
  
Davis: Whew..  
  
Me: Yet. I need you in more stories.  
  
Davis: Here's a deal. I get Kari in each of the stories, and you can beat me to a bloody pulp afterwards!  
  
Me: Done deal. 


End file.
